crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Salad Fingers
Salad Fingers 'is a character from the ''Salad Fingers series. He is a deformed man who lives in a post-apocalyptic world. He frequently tries to communicate with inanimate objects and has an affinity for rust. Background Salad Fingers lives a deranged life in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Being mentally insane, Salad Fingers communicates with insentient objects, including three finger puppets, the most reoccurring called Hubert Cumberdale. He wanders around the wasteland, enacting his everyday life with other disfigured creatures or inanimate objects. He enjoys the feeling of rust on his fingers, calling it "almost orgasmic", and will not stop rubbing even if the rust causes him to bleed. Salad Fingers interacts with very few other people, and is incapable of recognizing when they are in pain. The majority of them are incapable of communicating, leading to Salad Fingers naming them himself and giving them personalities. After announcing his love for rusty objects in the episode "Spoons", he goes to the house where the Yellow Child is living. He asks the Yellow Child if it has any rusty spoons, but the Yellow Child only screeches unintelligibly in return. Salad Fingers interprets the screeching as the Yellow Child saying no, and he announces he is leaving, but rubs a rusty kettle before he leaves. In the second episode, "Friends", he cannot reach a fish he put in the oven, and asks help from a boy. As the boy goes inside the oven, Salad Fingers is distracted by a hook and the wall and goes to touch it, closing the oven and leaving the boy trapped inside. As Salad Fingers hallucinates, the boy is cooked alive. In the third episode, "Nettles", he followed home by a mutant named Harry. In anger, Harry tried to enter Salad Fingers' home, and banged his head on the closed door until he died. Salad Fingers finds the corpse and names it Milford Cubicle. He then hangs it on a hook and talks to it as if it is alive. In the fourth episode, "Cage", he wants to go to France, but is bothered by a young boy staring at him and gets gets uncomfortable when the boy tries to get close to him. He then plays with a bug that he thinks is his younger sister Bordois, and accidentally crushes it. He is then lead away by a tap on a string into a bear trap, and faints. He wakes up in a cage, and is greated by the boy, who wants to marry him. Salad Finger pulls down a curtain and somehow escapes. In the fifth episode, "Spoons", he talks on an unconnected phonel trying to get the phone operator to connect him to his friend Charlie. Character Profiles ''Newgrounds Rumble-'Salad Fingers isn't particularly aware that he'll soon have a lot of people trying to kill him. But due to some severe chemical imbalances, he'll become just as sturdy a competitor once people step inside his comfort bubble. Newgrounds Rumble Salad Fingers makes a playable appearance in Newgrounds Rumble. He actually isn't aware that the other characters are trying to kill him. In his first part of his story mode, he is attracted to the robot suit that Alloy is wearing. Alloy refuses to give it to him, starting a fight. In the second fight, Salad Fingers is looking for the stinging nettle plant to enjoy the feeling when the caretaker of the garden, Samurai Asshole, attacks him. In the third fight, Alien Hominid crashes his ship in a nearby town. Salad Fingers tries to make friends with him, but Alien Hominid feels threatened by him and attacks. In the final part of his story, Salad Fingers discovers P-Bot, a being made entirely of metal. Salad Fingers wants to take him home, but P-Bot fights back. In his ending, Salad Fingers is overjoyed at having a large mass of metal. He knows it will rust, allowing him to feel the prickling touch he craves. He does not care about being the ruler of the portal and leaves with P-Bot's dead body. Salad Fingers.png|Salad Fingers, as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. HubertCumberdaleEp2.png|Hubert Cumberdale, as he appears in Salad Fingers Episode 2. HubertCumberdaleNGR.png|Salad Fingers attacking with Hubert Cumberdale in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladRustySpoonOrigin.png|Salad Fingers touching a rusty spoon in Salad Fingers. SaladRustySpoonNGR.png|Salad Fingers' first Fierce Aerial attack in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladRustyTap.png|Salad Fingers riding a tap in Salad Fingers Episode 4. SaladTapNGR.png|Salad Fingers' second fierce aerial attack in Newgrounds Rumble. SaladRustyKettleOrigin.png|Salad Fingers touching a rusty kettle in Salad Fingers. SaladRustyKettleNGR.png|Salad Fingers' third aerial attack. SaladGunOrigin.png|Hubert Cumberdale screaming in Salad Fingers Episode 2. SaladGunNGR.png|Salad Finger's Gun Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. Indie Game Battle Salad Fingers appears as a playable character in Indie Game Battle. He mainly stretches his fingers in his attacks. The majority of his attacks and sounds come from Newgrounds Rumble. As of 2019, Indie Game Battle was removed from the Steam Store, and is no longer available for download. Salad Fingers - Render.png|Salad Fingers as he appears in Indie Game Battle. YellowChildSF.jpg|The Yellow Child, as it appears in Salad Fingers. SaladAlt.png|Salad Fingers' third alternate costume. ''Guppy's Quest'' Salad Fingers appears as a playable character in Guppy's Quest. His main attack is shooting bullets from a rusty spoon. In his charge attack, he rides midair on a rusty spoon while it shoots bullets. Category:Characters from the Salad Fingers series Category:Salad Fingers Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:Indie Game Battle Category:Playable Characters in Newgrounds Rumble Category:Playable Characters in Indie Game Battle Category:Playable Characters in Guppy's Quest